gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA V
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto V. These are the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto V. So far, there are 17 in-game radio stations, with 16 active stations in each county: Blue Ark FM Blue Ark FM ''is hosted by Lee "Scratch" Perry and plays Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. * Chronixx- Odd Ras (2012) * Dennis Brown- Money In My Pocket (1972) * Gregory Isaacs- Night Nurse (1982) * Half Pint- Crazy Girl (1997) * Joe Gibbs & The Professionals- Chapter Three (1978) * Junior Delgado- Sons Of Slaves (1977) * Konshens- Gun Shot A Fire (2012) * Lee "Scratch" Perry- I Am A Madman (1986) * Lee "Scratch" Perry - Disco Devil (1977) * Protoje- Kingston Be Wise (2012) * The Upsetters- Grumblin' Dub (1997) * Tommy Lee Sparta- Psycho (2012) * Vybz Kartelfeat.Popcaan- We Never Fear Dem (2011) * Yellowman- Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions' * Busy Signalfeat.Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley- Kingston Town (2012) * Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) * Demarco- Loyal (2014) * I-Octane- Topic of the Day (2011) * Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish and Cornbread (1978) * Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) * Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) Channel X Channel X ''is hosted by Keith Morris and plays Punk Rock. * Agent Orange- Bored of You (1980) * Black Flag- My War (1984) * Circle Jerks- Rock House (1985) * Fear- The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) * Off!- What's Next (2013) * Suicidal Tendencies- Subliminal (1983) * The Adolescents- Amoeba (1981) * The Descendents- Pervert (1985) * The Germs-Lexicon Devil(1978) * The Weirdos- Life of Crime (1977) * T.S.O.L.- Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) * Youth Brigade- Blown Away (1983) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions' * D.O.A.- The Enemy (1980) * D.R.I.- I Don't Need Society (1985) * MDC- John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) * Red Kross- Linda Blair (1982) * The Zeros- Don't Push Me Around (1980) * X- Los Angeles (1980) East Los FM 106.2 East Los FM 106.2 ''is hosted by Don Cheto and Camilo Lara and plays Mexican Electronica/Traditional Songs/Hip Hop/Rock/Ska. * Don Cheto- El Tatuado (2007) * Fandango- Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) * Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) * Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) * La Liga ft. Alika - Tengo El Don (2012) * La Sonora Dinamita- Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) * La Vida Bohème- Radio Capital (2011) * Los Tigres Del Norte- La Granja (2009) * Los Ángeles Negros- El Rey Y Yo (1970) * Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino (2012) * Maldita Vecindad- Pachuco (1991) * Mexican Institute of Sound- Es-Toy (2012) * Milkman - Fresco (2012) * Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (2010) * She's A Tease - Fiebre de Jack (2010) FlyLo FM ''FlyLo FM ''is hosted by Flying Lotus and plays IDM/Experimental Electronic/Deep House/Glitch-Hop/Rap/Trap. * Aphex Twin-Windowlicker(1999) * Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) * Clams Casino- Crystals (2013) * Dabrye- Encoded Flow (2006) * DJ Rashad– It's Wack (2013) * Hudson Mohawke- 100hm (2013) * Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) * Machinedrum- She Died There (2011) * Outkast-Elevators (Me & You)(1996) * Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) * Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) * Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) * Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) * Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) * Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) * Flying Lotus feat.Erykah Badu- See Thru To U (2013) * Flying Lotusfeat.Niki Randa- Getting There (2012) * Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) * Shadow Child- 23 (2012) * Thundercat- Oh Sheit It's X (2013) * Tyler, the Creator- Garbage (2013) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions' * AraabMuzik- Streetz Tonight (2011) * Curtis Mayfield- Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) * Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) * DOOM- Masquatch (2014) * Doris- You Never Come Closer (1970) * Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) * Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2014) * Flying Lotus feat.Krayzie Bone- Medication Medication (2014) * Kaskade- 4 AM (2006) * KNOWER- Fuck the Shower, Skip the Makeup (2010) * Lapalux - Make Money (2014) * Mono/Polyfeat. Thundercat - B Adams (2014) * XXYYXX- What We Want (2014) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio is hosted by Kenny Loggins and plays Classic Rock. *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) * Steve Miller Band-Rock'n Me(1976) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle In The Sand (1988) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Harry Chapin - Cats In The Cradle (1974) *Humble Pie - 30 Days In The Hole (1972) *Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son (1976) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Pat Benatar - Shadows Of The Night (1984) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1985) *Yes - Roundabout (1971) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) The Lowdown 91.1 The Lowdown 91.1 ''is hosted by Mama G (Pam Grier) and plays Soul Music. * Aaron Neville- Hercules (1973) * B.T. Express-Do It ('Til You're Satisfied)(1974) * El Chicano- Viva Tirado (1970) * George McCrae- I Get Lifted (1974) * Marlena Shaw-California Soul(1969) * Smokey Robinson-Cruisin'(1979) * The Delfonics-Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love)(1968) * The Five Stairsteps-O-O-H Child(1970) * The Soul Searchers-Ashley's Roachclip(1974) * The Trammps- Rubber Band (1972) * The Undisputed Truth-Smiling Faces Sometimes(1971) * War- The Cisco Kid (1973) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions' * Brass Construction- Changin' (1975) * Johnny "Guitar" Watson- Superman Lover (1976) * Ohio Players- Climax (1974) * Pleasure- Bouncy Lady (1975) * The Delfonics- Funny Feeling (1970) * The Chakachas- Stories (1972) * The Jackson Sisters- I Believe In Miracles (1973) * Warfeat.Eric Burdon- Magic Mountain (1976) Non-Stop-Pop FM Non-Stop-Pop FM is hosted by Cara Delevingne and plays Modern Pop Music. *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) * Amerie-1 Thing(2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2006) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1989) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *The Blow Monkeys feat Kim Mazelle - Wait (1989) Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos ''is hosted by Big Boy and plays Modern Rap. * 100s- Life of a Mack (2013) * Ab-Soulfeat.Kendrick Lamar- Illuminate (2012) * A$AP Rockyfeat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) * Marion Band$ feat.Nipsey Hussle- Hold Up (2013) * BJ the Chicago Kidfeat.Freddie Gibbs&Problem- Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) * Clyde Carsonfeat.The Team- Slow Down (2012) * Freddie Gibbs- Still Livin' (2012) * Future- How It Was (2013) * Gangrene- Bassheads (2013) * Gucci Manefeat.Ciara- Too Hood (2011) * Jay Rockfeat.Kendrick Lamar-Hood Gone Love It(2011) * Kendrick Lamar- A.D.H.D (2011) * Problemfeat.Glasses Malone- Say That Then (2013) * The Gamefeat.2 Chainz&Rick Ross-Ali Bomaye(2012) * YG- I'm A Real 1 (2013) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions' * Ab-Soulfeat.Schoolboy Q- Hunnid Stax (2014) * Ace Hoodfeat.Future,Rick Ross- Bugatti (2013) * A$AP Ferg- Work (2013) * Chuck Inglishfeat.Mac Miller&Ab-Soul- Came Thru/Easily (2013) * Danny Brownfeat.A$AP Rocky& Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) * Danny Brown&Action Bronson- Bad News (2014) * Freddi Gibbs&Mike Dean- Sellin' Dope (2014) * G-Side- Relaxin (2011) * Kendrick Lamar- Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) * Problem&IamSu!feat.Bad Lucc&Sage The Gemini- Do It Big (2013) * Schoolboy Q&Kendrick Lamar- Collard Greens (2013) * Skeme- Millions (2013) * Travi$ Scottfeat.T.I.&2 Chainz- Upper Echelon (2013) * Trouble - Everday (2014) * Young Scooterfeat.Gucci Mane- Work (2013) * Young Scooterfeat.Trinidad James- I Can't Wait (2013) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park ''is hosted byTwin Shadow and plays Indietronica Music. * Age of Consent - Colours (2013) * Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) * Black Strobe- Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) * Dan Croll- From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) * DJ Mehdi- Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) * Favored Nations- The Set Up (2013) * Feathers- Dark Matter (2013) * HEALTH- High Pressure Dave (2013) * Jai Paul- Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) * Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) * Miami Horror- Sometimes (2009) * Neon Indian- Change Of Coasts (2013) * Nite Jewel- Nowhere To Go (2013) * Poolside- Do You Believe? (2010) * The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight FacilitiesRemix) (2010) * The Chain Gang of 1974-Sleepwalking(2014) * Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) * Toro Y Moi- So Many Details (2012) * Twin Shadow- Shooting Holes (2010) * Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) * Y.A.C.H.T.- Psychic City (ClassixxRemix) (2009) * Yeasayer- Don't Come Close (2013) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions' * !!!- One Girl/One Boy (2013) * Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) * Cut Copy- Strangers in the Wind (2008) * Dom- Living In America (2010) * Holy Ghost!- Hold On (2011) * Hot Chip- Flutes (2012) * KAUF - When You're Out (2013) * Little Dragon- Crystalfim (2009) * Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) * Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) * Niki & The Dove- The Drummer (2011) * Panama- Always (2014) * SBTRKT- Pharaohs (2011) * Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) * Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) * The Ruby Suns- In Real Life (2013) * Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) * Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio is hosted by Jesco White and plays Country Music. *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) * C.W. McCall- Convoy (1975) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All The Ramblin' Out Of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1982) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get To Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1978) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1978) *Homer & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1950) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM is hosted by Soulwax and plays Techno/Electro House/Acid House/Acid Techno. *Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Goose- Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Green Velvet& Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Jackson and His Computerband- Arp #1 (2013) * Joe Goddardfeat. Valentina -Gabriel(Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Pulp- After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) *Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * The Hacker- Shockwave (GesaffelsteinRemix) (2012) * Tiga- Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * Tom Rowlands- Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) *Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) Space 103.2 Space 103.2 is hosted by Bootsy Collins and plays Funk Music. *Bernard Wright– Haboglabotribin’ (1981) * Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') (1981) *Kleer - Tonight (1984) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Getting Down) (1981) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1987) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) * Fatback Band- Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1980) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1978) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *Zapp & Roger - Do It Roger (1982) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio is hosted by Nate Williams and Stephen Pope and plays Alternative Rock. *Bass Drum of Death- Crawling After You (2013) * Ceremony- Hysteria (2012) * FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) * METZ- Wet Blanket (2012) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) * Ty Segall Band- Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) * Wavves- Nine Is God (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) * Coliseum - Used Blood (2014) * JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) * Mind Spiders - Fall in LIne (2012) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) West Coast Classics West Coast Classics ''is hosted by DJ Pooh and plays 80's/90's West Coast Rap. * 2Pac- Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) * Compton's Most Wanted- Late Night Hype (1990) * DJ Quik- Dollaz & Sense (1995) * Dr. Drefeat. Snoop Dogg -Still D.R.E(1999) * King Tee- Played Like a Piano (1990) * Dr. Drefeat. Snoop Dogg -The Next Episode(2000) * Ice Cube-You Know How We Do It(1993) * Kausion- What You Wanna Do? (1995) * Kurupt- C-Walk (1998) * Mack 10&Tha Dogg Pound-Nothin' But the Cavi Hit(1996) * MC Eiht-Streiht Up Menace(1993) * N.W.A-Appetite for Destruction(1991) * N.W.A-Gangsta Gangsta(1988) * Tha Dogg Pound-What Would U Do?(1995) * Snoop Dogg-Gin and Juice(1993) * Geto Boys-Mind Playin' Tricks on Me(1991) * Too $hort- So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) '''Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions' * Bone Thugs-N-Harmony- 1st Of Tha Month (1995) * CPO- Ballad Of A Menace (1990) * E-40- Captain Save a Hoe (1993) * Eazy-E- No More ?'s (1988) * Jayo Felony- Sherm Stick III (1995) * Luniz- I Got 5 On It (1995) * South Central Cartel- Servin' 'Em Heat (1994) * Spice1feat.MC Eiht- The Murda Show (1993) * The Conscious Daughters- We Roll Deep (1993) * The Lady of Rage- Afro Puffs (1994) * Warren G - This DJ (1994) * Westside Connection- Bow Down (1996) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM is hosted by Gilles Peterson and plays Chillwave/Jazz-Funk/World. *Candido- Thousand Finger Man (1970) * Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) * Django Django- Waveforms (2011) * Donald Byrd- You And The Music (1975) * Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) * Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) *inc. - The Place (2013) * Kiko Navarro, Amor & Tucillo - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) * Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Mala - Ghost (2012) * Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) * Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) * The Hics - Cold Air (2013) * Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) * Dâm-Funk - Kildat (2009) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Casey Veggies & Vince Staples - Hive (2013) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Jonwayne - Black Magic (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2012) *Maga Bo - No Balanco De Conoa (2012) *Mount Kimbie - Made to Stray (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Roman GianArthur - I69 (2013) *Sinkane - Shark Week (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) Blaine County Radio Blaine County Radio ''is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programs: * Blaine County Radio Community Hour * Beyond Insemination * Bless Your Heart WCTR ''WCTR is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programs: *Chakra Attack * Chattersphere *The Fernando Show Trivia *Like the weapon system, switching between radio stations is now done by bringing up a radio station wheel to jump to any station, or turn off the radio. *A radio interference is heard when listening to a specific radio and trying to leave the zone where the radio is available. The Blaine County Radio can only be selected in Blaine County and the WCTR in Los Santos County. If the player leaves one of these zones, the radio will change automatically. *In the games Beta files the was a cut 90s Rock radio station called P.M.R, but it is believed it was replaced by Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *If the player listens to any radio station while piloting a plane, the radio will stop playing as soon as the player lands the plane. *The PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game feature 162 new songs (400 songs in total) spread across all radio stations, with the exception of East Los FM and Soulwax FM, which feature no new songs. Glitches *A super rare glitch occurs when switching radio stations; switching to the one the player wants to listen to, a song that should be playing on another radio station may take over the radio station the player just switched to. The player must wait until the song is over, and the glitch should be gone. ru:Радиостанции в GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V